Star's At The Night Sky, ch 1
by Damakichi
Summary: Summary: Bintang-bintang di langit malam menjadi saksi. Tiap kata yang kau ucap, tiap janji yang kau genggam, tiap doa yang kau panjatkan. Ku sampaikan semua pada bintang-bintang di sana. Berharap mereka akan mendengarnya, dan mengantarkanmu datang padaku. Memelukku, tersenyum padaku, dan berbagi cerita denganku. Meskipun hanyalah mimpi, tapi aku percaya bintang-bintang di langit m


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AUTHOR : DAMAKICHI**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, COMEDY**

** WARNING: OOC, TYPO, Alur GJ, gak nyambung, dan warning**

**PAIRING : SASU-HINA**

Hai Minna-san! :D

Perkenalkan saya author baru nih. Sebenernya udah lama banget suka baca-baca fanfic dari berbagai macam story, rate, dan para author lain tentunya. Hehe :D

Ohya, di sequel ini adalah yang pertama buat Damakichi. Wkwkwk :D

Ayoayoyo~ Yosshhhaaa! Okay, Dama persembahkan karya putra bangsa.. STARS AT THE NIGHT SKY buat kalian semuaaa...

**If you want to continue, lets read ...**

**But if not, so click quit or back.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**NO FLAME**

**Summary: **Bintang-bintang di langit malam menjadi saksi. Tiap kata yang kau ucap, tiap janji yang kau genggam, tiap doa yang kau panjatkan. Ku sampaikan semua pada bintang-bintang di sana. Berharap mereka akan mendengarnya, dan mengantarkanmu datang padaku. Memelukku, tersenyum padaku, dan berbagi cerita denganku. Meskipun hanyalah mimpi, tapi aku percaya bintang-bintang di langit malam akan menjawabnya.

**STARS AT THE NIGHT SKY **

**Ch 1**

KHS, at 15.00 p.m

"TETTT"

Bel KHS menjerit. Membuat semua murid KHS bersorak gembira. Tepatnya di kelas X-B yang menghadirkan berbagai kebahagiaan siswanya karena ingin segera mengakhiri kepenatan pelajaran matematika. Tak ayal mereka langsung berlari sambil menenteng tas masing-masing dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Tapi, berbeda dengan salah satu siswi di sini. Gadis bersurai indigo ini masih asyik menyalin catatan di papan ke dalam buku tulisnya. Bukan berarti ia siswi ter-rajin dan terjenius. Tidak. Tapi, kecerdasannya yang biasa-biasa saja mengharuskannya untuk belajar lebih ekstra lagi agar bisa mengejar kelemotan pikirannya.

Setelah coretan terakhir, dan diakhiri dengan tanda titik, Hinata, nama gadis indigo itu, menghela nafas sebagai wujud leganya telah menyelsesaikan catatannya. Hinata segera bergegas mengemasi seluruh peralatan tulisnya dan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di mejanya.

Seiring dengan aktivitasnya, pendengaran Hinata yang sangat tajam, mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sekitarnya. Sesaat ia bergidik ngeri, takut-takut hantu yang datang di sampingnya. Hi~...

Mata bulan Hinata yang indah segera mencari sumber suara itu dengan takut-takut. Hinata membulatkan matanya, tepat saat menoleh ke arah bangku di bagian pojok kiri belakang. Seorang siswa berambut raven pantat ayam sedang tertidur dengan tangan menjadi tumpuannya. Sekilas Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat nakamanya itu tertidur pulas.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, alias Sasuke, siswa jenius dan cool itu kerjanya hanya tidur saja. Entahlah apa saja yang dilakukannya di rumah. Tapi, tidur dan meninggalkan pelajaran tidak membuatnya sebodoh Naruto, sahabat karibnya. Sasuke berbeda. Ia tetap jenius dan mengerti setiap pelajaran yang ada.

Di samping itu, Hinata sendiri mulai merasa getaran aneh dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sedih dan senang menyadari Sasuke ada di sana dan hanya dirinya dan Sasuke saja yang ada di kelas. Sedih karena cintanya tidak bisa diutarakan. Dan senang karena hanya dia seorang yang bisa berdua dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Dari kecil, Hinata mengagumi sosok Sasuke, tetangganya hingga kini, yang pendiam, cool, dan ber-otak jenius, sama seperti Tou-san dan Nii-san Hinata sendiri. Kekaguman itu lama-lama berubah menjadi rasa suka dan berujung cinta pada Sasuke yang stoic. Tapi, ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya. Takut-takut cintanya ditolak oleh primadona Konoha Senior High School.

Hinata telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun, setelah tiga langkah kaki, kakinya berhenti dan berbalik arah menuju bangku pojok kiri belakang sana. Ya, Sasuke tujuannya.

.

.

.

Hinata melambatkan langkah kakinya agar tak membangunkan tidur nyenyak Sasuke. Ia sangat hafal bahwa Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa bangun mendadak karena kaget. Itu akan membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri dan berputar. Alasan itulah Hinata tak ingin membuat Sasuke kaget karena suara langkah kakinya sendiri.

Perlahan Hinata mulai duduk di sebelah kursi kosong di sisi kanan Sasuke. Sejenak Hinata menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. Tapi sayang, rambut lembut Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang memesona itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan ia angkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya pada puncak kepala Sasuke. Lalu membelainya perlahan seraya berbisik membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"..." tetap tak ada respon.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya, "Ayo bangun, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari 30 menit yang lalu."

"..." Hinata tetap sabar membangunkan Sasuke. Dengan tetap membelai rambut Sasuke sedang tangan kirinya sedikit mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang."

"Tunggu" suara serak Sasuke terdengar oleh Hinata. Refleks, Hinata mengarahkan kepalanya sedikit mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Ayo bangun, kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka manik onyx nya. Sembari sesekali berkedip memfokuskan pandangannya. Tangannya pun ikut serta mengucek matanya. Hinata segera menarik kedua tangannya dari aktivitasnya. Dan beralih berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo pulang."

Sasuke mulai menegakkan duduknya dan terdiam sebentar sambil dengan kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke pusing.

Hinata yang menyadari keadaan Sasuke segera duduk kembali di samping Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya, seakan seperti mengalirkan tenaga padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing?" tanya Hinata sambil mengamati Sasuke yang kini terlihat meringis tersiksa dan mengernyit. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu kau sampai merasa lebih baik." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan tas selempangnya ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak apa. Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil masih memijit pelilpisnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak." Kata Hinata. Sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan tiba-tiba Hinata sudah siap dengan minyak gosok dan menghadapkan Sasuke pada dirinya. Dan perlahan, tangan lentik Hinata mengoleskan minyak sakit kepala itu pada pelipis kanan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dan menurut, ia merasa dirinya memang membutuhkan minyak ini. Sasuke juga menikmati belaian lembut dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hinata pun membantu Sasuke agar bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya agar ia dapat merasa lebih rileks lagi. tangan mungil dan lentik itu kini beranjak ke pelipis kiri Sasuke. Dan perlahan kedua pelipis itu Hinata pijat dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sesekali Sasuke mengernyit merasakan nyeri sesaat dari pijatan Hinata.

Hinata merasa sangat senang sore ini. Karena bisa membantu Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan di saat seperti inilah yang Hinata selalu inginkan. Yaitu bisa berdua dengan Sasuke dan menjaganya lahir batin.

Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata bergegas melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak mengambil tas slempangnya. Sasuke yang merasakan pijatan tadi hilang seketika segera membuka matanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan intens. Hinata tau maksud Sasuke. Akhirnya Hinata membuat sebuah alasan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku rasa kau sudah cukup baik. Ini sudah jam empat sore, Tou-san pasti mencariku."

Sasuke hanya diam dan perlahan berdiri. Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum mengetahui Sasuke mau menurutinya.

"Arigatou..."

Hinata sempat kaget dan tersenyum miring, wajahnya terasa panas.

"H-Hai.."

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun...!"

"Hn."

"Tunggu aku!"

Otomatis Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu Hinata yang sudah tertinggal lumayan jauh dari jaraknya saat ini. Langkah lebar Sasuke tidak bisa Hinata imbangi dengan langkahnya yang pendek-pendek. Otomatis, keadaan Hinata saat ini ngos-ngosan penuh dengan peluh.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

"..." Hinata hanya diam dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal karena ditinggal Sasuke.

"Gomen-ne..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata. Alhasil kini rambutnya berantakan.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan Jyuuken-nya. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung melompat mundur. Lantas Hinata langsung mengejar Sasuke yang kini menyeringai jahil.

"B-Berhenti S-Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil masih berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kini sudah berhenti dan berdiri di depannya. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan larinya dan ia melihat kini tubuh tegap Sasuke ada di depannya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"E-eh?" Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seakan ingin memeluknya dan menyeringai padanya.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa berhenti?'

Dan...

Kyutt..

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di setiap inci tubuhnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang membuatnya tentram. Dengan aroma mint yang menyeruak indra penciumannya. Buaian itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika suara baritone mengagetkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..." perlahan Hinata membuka mata bulannya.

"Kau terluka. Dahimu berdarah."

Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Berharap pandangannya kembali fokus. Sosok pemilik suara baritone itu terasa begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga Hinata bisa merasakan nafas hangat dari hidung mancung sosok itu menerpa wajahnya anggunnya. Hinata kembali menutup matanya.

"Sebentar, aku bersihkan lukamu dulu." Ucap sosok itu lagi.

Kini mata Hinata menatap wajah yang kini tepat ada di depan wajahnya. Pria tampan dan dingin itu melirik mata bulan Hinata yang sedang memandangnya. tapi pria itu kembali fokus pada luka di dahi Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil saputangan kesayangannya dan membasahinya dengan air mineral yang dibawanya dalam botol. Lalu mengusapkannya ke luka di dahi Hinata untuk dibersihkan dari kuman dan kotoran. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan sekotak plester luka yang tiap hari ia bawa takut-takut terluka saat latihan basket bersama Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menempelkan plester itu di dahi Hinata. Di waktu yang sama, Hinata membuka matanya.

"Sudah sadar, eh?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata kini sudah sadar. Dan ia kini tau bahwa buaian itu berasal dari Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang menyadari posisinya yang dipeluk Sasuke. Hinata dapat merasakan irama detak jantung Sasuke yang teratur dan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata terasa panas.

"Kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata. "Panas pun tidak."

"A-arigatou... S-Sa.. Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil membuang muka. Tidak tahan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

"K-kita di mana?"

"Di jurang."

1 detik.

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"A-APPAA!?" Hinata sontak duduk tegak, dan tak sengaja dahinya yang terluka membentur hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke sontak memegangi hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"G-Gomenne Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Kata Hinata. Refleks Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke dan mengalihkan tangan Sasuke yang sibuk memegangi hidungnya. Sekaran Hinata mengelus tulang hidung Sasuke yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku kelewat panik." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Hinata yang hanya tinggal 5 senti dengan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir dari hidung Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau mimisan?" tanya Hinata seraya mengambil sapu tangannya dan perlahan mengusapkannya pada lubang hidung Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat biasa saja. Ia malah asyik mengamati Hinata yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aah.. ketemu" Hinata langsung mengambil barang itu yang ternyata sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Segera Hinata mengusapkan sapu tangan itu pada hidung dan bibir Sasuke yang ternoda cairan merah segar itu.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Hinata mengelap wajah pucat Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan dari Hinata.

Namun, mata kelam Sasuke terbuka lagi saat sentuhan itu berhenti.

.

.

.

To be continued…

#buat senpai-senpai yang lain, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :D

karena saya sangat membutuhkannya, dan juga baru di sini..

wkwk...

continued or stopped?


End file.
